


Destiel, but it's S p a n i s h

by OnlyForward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Spanish, This is a destiel fic, cw writers stay AWAY, destiel fic, homophobic writers, lord save me, spanish dub, thanks google translate, wrote this so I don't cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyForward/pseuds/OnlyForward
Summary: Destiel being botched by 2020, but technically becoming Canon in Spain on the 25/11/20"Me amo.""Yo a ti, Cas."Essentially google translate butchering the butchered crackfic of the butchered, somewhat homophobic scene where Cas confesses his love, except Dean actually says something this time cause - VIVE L'ESPANA!!!!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Destiel, but it's S p a n i s h

Dean se pone de pie, mirando mientras los ojos de Cas se vuelven cada vez más húmedos. Están en una habitación oscura y húmeda; no parece el lugar adecuado para que suceda este tipo de conversación. Cas claramente ha alcanzado una epifanía. Dean, por otro lado, sigue siendo bastante idiota.

“Pero creo que lo sé, creo que lo sé ahora. La felicidad no está en tener. Es simplemente ser. Es simplemente decirlo ".

Dean lo mira, ajeno. Él es la verdadera definición de una perra tonta. "¿De qué estás hablando, hombre?" Para todas las demás personas está claro, pero no para este tipo.

"Lo sé, sé cómo te ves Dean". Cas lo mira de arriba abajo: este tipo que sacó del infierno esa vez, de quien terminó enamorándose. Está a punto de hacerle al tipo un análisis psicológico humano. El tipo es un ángel y conoce el autodesprecio humano de Dean más que el tipo mismo.

“Te ves a ti mismo de la misma manera que te ven nuestros enemigos: eres destructivo, estás enojado, estás roto, eres solo el instrumento contundente de tu papá. Piensas que el odio y la ira, eso es lo que te impulsa, eso es lo que eres. No es. Y todos los que te conocen lo ven ". Están haciendo contacto visual directo. Para literalmente todos los demás sería incómodo, para mí escribirlo es incómodo. Dean está claramente incómodo. No le gusta que lo elogien: la perra es el epítome de odiarse a sí mismo, los cumplidos son peor que morir (de nuevo).

“Todo lo que has hecho, lo bueno y lo malo, ha sido por amor. Criaste a tu hermano pequeño por amor, luchaste por todo este mundo, por amor, eso es lo que eres ". Ahora hay un efecto de sonido terriblemente poco realista: Dean, que es un hombre muy inteligente, no lo combina, pero esto es parte del trato de Cas. Obtiene la verdadera felicidad y luego la Muerte lo lleva a las profundidades del infierno. Pista pista: se está poniendo jodidamente feliz felicitando al chico que ama, incluso si dicho tío está parado allí como una pared de ladrillos sin absolutamente ninguna emoción humana.

"Eres el hombre más cariñoso de la Tierra". Aquí vamos de nuevo con los cumplidos. “Eres el ser humano más desinteresado y amoroso que jamás conoceré. Desde que nos conocimos, desde que te saqué del infierno ... saber que me has cambiado ". Una pausa: Cas le da otra mirada a Dean. Dean hace todo lo posible por mirar lo más lejos posible de Cas. Agregue otro efecto de sonido horrible, ¿por qué no? “Porque te importaba, me importaba. Me preocupaba por ti, me preocupaba por Sam, por Jack. Pero me importaba el mundo entero, gracias a ti. Me cambiaste, Dean “.

"¿Por qué suena esto como un adiós?" Finalmente el himbo lo ha cronometrado. Uno pensaría que se habría dado cuenta de algo parecido, mortalmente negro (no sé qué es, no trabajo en la trama) detrás de él. Para ser honesto, el tipo probablemente pensó que ya estaba en el infierno, con la cantidad de cumplidos. Pero ahora lo registra. Lo curioso es que ni siquiera cambia las emociones. Su rostro sigue siendo el jodidamente mismo.

"Porque es. **Te amo!** ” ¿De cuántas formas diferentes puedo escribir que los ojos de Cas están húmedos? Desesperado, profundo por la emoción, luciendo como si estuviera casi llorando. La perra casi inunda la habitación en este punto. Ahora Dean lo ha cronometrado, ha tenido un 180.

Su rostro mueve el más pequeño de un músculo, como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para no insultar al tipo que acaba de confesarle su amor. _ **“Yo a ti, Cas. "**_

"Adiós Dean". Dean finalmente mira a Cas. Tenemos una toma de la extraña cosa negra y una figura femenina de la Parca que parece ser de una tienda de disfraces de Halloween. Luego, cuando se acercan, Cas empuja violentamente el objeto de su afecto hacia el suelo. Un sacrificio. Es gay, te ama Dean, pero joder, ahora está tan feliz que solo tiene que ir al mega-infierno porque hizo esta estipulación con algo así como la muerte. Un poco oops.

La cabeza de Dean y realmente todo su cuerpo duele, pero observa como los zarcillos rodean a Cas y desaparece en el olvido, en el infierno. Al menos no tenía que responderle a Cas, eso habría sido jodidamente incómodo.

 _Nota del escritor:_ Jensen vetó un beso real o realmente una relación, así que simplemente fuimos con un monólogo de Misha. La muerte simplemente sucedió, pensé que la audiencia mayoritariamente heterosexual del programa que hemos estado transmitiendo durante tantos años que tan poca gente lo ve ya no querría ver un final feliz para Deancas, así que simplemente lo matamos. apagado. Q.E.P.D. Avísame si debo cambiar algo; obviamente, las palabras son un comienzo difícil; en realidad, no deberíamos usar esto como un script

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologise
> 
> Sorry to any Spanish speakers, this was a google translate job and I know you know that cause I had a brief look over it and cringed.


End file.
